Journal of a Wastelander
by Omegawolf121
Summary: A few entries on a scavenger and what he as to deal with in his struggle to survive in this cruel world (One-shot)


**Hello, everyone from everywhere, my name... heheheheh, my name is Omegawolf12 and I... on second thought jus read if you like and leave a review of what you thought...**

Day 8:

Well it happened... I always knew that one day the world would destroy us... well actually it was our own fault you see there was this war that happened between the commies and my home state the US.

Maybe I should explain who I am, my name is William Ambrose, I was a college professor back in the day but... well now I make a living scavenging through homes and buildings with certain significant importance like malls and hospitals. I trade with settlements scattered all across the wastes and have learned a thing or two along the way.

Right, well I have to admit it's true what they say about writing my adventures down in a journal of sorts... I feel a lot more calmer than I did before.

Day 12:

D.C's become more of a warzone, the military's trying to hold back the super mutant crisis but to no avail.

One of the settlement's I visited today told me that the military is recruiting... typical, maybe if they brought food instead of bullets we could be negotiating our problems with the muties and rebuilding what we lost...

I've decided to try a different scavenging route instead of the traditional one, apparently there's an old Super-Duper mart that might still have food and medicine. I'll stay in this settlement for the night and leave first thing in the morning.

Day 13:

With the caps I made from my previous scavenging expeditions, I've invested in a 32. pistol. Usually I scavenge my weapons but there always in bad condition and I'm heading in a different direction than usual so I thought I should be prepared for the usual bandit raids and raider hit squads or anything else that could be a potential threat in my book.

2 Hours Later...

Everything's ready, I've packed a small supply of food and water and as a bonus a handful of stimpacks that I purchased with my remaining caps... about of time I get out of here, that confessor Cromwell guy has been harassing me lately about is Atom nonsense, bunch of crazies if you ask me...

Day 17:

Ran into a problem, I was crossing a bridge to get across the water when about halfway I found the bridge had collapsed in the river... I'll camp here for the night and make my back in the morning...

5 Hours Later...

Camp's been set up but I can hear noises coming from behind some of the destroyed cars. If I'm still alive in the morning I'll be sure to write down what it was...

Day 18:

Heheheheh... you wouldn't believe what I found last night. A wolf, half dead from starvation. I tried at first to go near it but it just gave me a warning growl and tried to walk away. Mind you he slowly came to me when I was cooking dinner for myself and... well he got attached to me when I gave him a bit of food, so I decided to take him with me not like I can make him stay here anyways... he follows me everywhere I go...

I have to admit out of every living thing that lives in the wasteland, dogs and wolves have barely been touched by radiation.

Day 21:

My luck is getting better and better. I was ambushed about an hour ago by two bandits who thought it was a good idea to act like travelling merchants and make a quick looting of any unlucky traveller.

I was gunned down behind a rock. When all of a sudden the shooting stopped, at first I thought it was some kind of trick to get me too pop my head out but minutes went by and curiosity got the best of me.

The two bandits were there alright... dead, with their throats torn wide open and my new found friend was sitting down with blood dripping from his open maw.

They probably didn't even know what hit them until it was too late... which gave me the idea of calling him Swift.

Day 26:

Nothing much happened today other then walking past rocks and occasionally a house that had been torn apart when the bombs dropped.

8 Hours Later...

Having troubles sleeping, there's a full moon out tonight and Swift is howling at the top of his lungs. I can't even think straight... I guess it's part of having a wolf as a pet...

Day 27:

What a night... I barely slept and even as I'm writing his entry I'm drifting asleep...

2 Hours Later...

I'm about to enter what used to be a small town. I've decided to camp in one of the houses for the night... I still can't believe that it's intact... luckily the house has a radio that still works I'll see if I can find any station that's still broadcasting...

3 Hours Later...

I can hear a type of dry scratchy screech outside... probably a bunch of ghouls, I better barricade the doors and windows just in case...

Day 28:

They've finally left... I've been up all night afraid that they might break in at least I had some company though Swift was too paranoid of the ghouls that he didn't do much...

1 Hour Later...

I've decided to forget about the Super-Duper mart and head for D.C. I heard from one of the stations on the radio that there's a boat that's willing to give a ride to anyone who wants to leave this place for good... I'm leaving this journal here in case anyone else wonders after this apocalypse is over if there was anyone who was brave enough to travel through the wastes... I f I survive I'll find and write another journal just be sure to keep your eyes peeled for more of my journals...

**Well, what did you think... did I capture your imagination and sent you on a journey (that sounds weird) if o leave a review and also if you want me to continue this... I guess you could call it a one-shot series kind of thing just let me know and I'll make a continuation...**


End file.
